Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chilled chamber for receipt of food items for storage. Refrigerator appliances can also include features for dispensing ice and/or water. To dispense ice and water, certain refrigerator appliances include a dispenser mounted to a door of the appliance. The dispenser can direct ice from an ice maker within the refrigerator appliance to an ice dispensing outlet within the dispenser. Similarly, the dispenser can direct water from a water supply to a water dispensing outlet within the dispenser.
As an example, a user can insert a container into the dispenser and initiate a flow of ice and/or water into the container. In particular, certain refrigerator appliances include a paddle mounted within a dispenser recess. The user can push the container against the paddle in order to initiate the flow of ice and/or water into the container.
However, filling certain containers with ice and/or water from the dispenser can be troublesome. For example, certain water bottles have relatively small openings. Directing a flow of water from the water dispensing outlet into the bottle's small opening can be difficult because the user's view of the opening is often obstructed. For example, the dispenser is often located at about a chest height of the user. In addition, the dispenser's paddle and water dispensing outlet are often located at a back of the dispenser such that the user cannot see the paddle or water dispensing outlet without stooping over.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for assisting a user with filling a container with ice and/or water would be useful. In particular, a refrigerator appliance with features for assisting a user with filling containers with small openings would be useful. Further, a refrigerator appliance with features for assisting a user to easily and accurately direct a flow of water and/or ice into a container would be useful.